What's In A Name
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Lisa finds herself thinking of Michael again, but in the form of an acrostic poem. MichaelLisa.


**A/N: This is a Misa oneshot. Full of fluff, because Misa is one of my fastest growing favourite ships. Spread the Misa love, people! There's a tie on my poll now. I need a tie-breaker to decide, so vote! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, but Misa rocks my world. **

**Music: 'Cater 2 U' by Destiny Child. This song would be from Lisa to Michael.**

**--**

**What's In A Name**

**M. melody **

Lisa feels at peace when she does the one thing she loves to do.

Besides dancing.

She's spent most of her life in front of a mic, singing and belting her heart out. Now, her heart belongs to him.

And she's glad.

She's glad, because as their voices mesh on stage in front of a cheering crowd, he smiles at her. She smiles back, taking his hand in hers. Lisa knows that this is one of the Michael-induced smiles that'll never disappear.

He's really the melody to her harmony.

**I. infinite **

She's mad at him. He's mad at her, so she rolls her eyes and turns around, and just to spite him, she flirts with another guy.

She sees his eyes flame with jealousy, and finds it even more disturbing that he talks to Stacy Dillsen.

"I'll give you twelve dollars to stop talking to me!"

As she flirts with another guy, he fights with him. Lisa sighs, with her hand on the van.

He's always been the knight-in-shining-armour type of guy anyway. And she's trying to mad at him, but he looks at her, she finds her anger melting away. She's lost in his eyes again, for an infinite amount of times.

This time is no different.

"Your woman?"

"Yes, my woman," he defends, and then lowers his voice into a pleading, yet gentle tone. "…the only woman I've ever loved…"

"Aww, Michael…"

As they hug in reconciliation, the buzzer sounds, but they don't care.

Her heart melts, making the grin on her face grow more when he wraps his arms around her.

Her heart's capable of melting around him an infinite amount of times.

**C. comfort **

Lisa loves being in Michael's arms, feeling safe and secure. Like her own comfort zone.

She absolutely hates thunderstorms, and she needs him now more than ever. On his single bed, she's thankful his roommates are deep sleepers when she crawls into his bed with him in the dark.

He pulls him over to her, his body heat soothing and calming. She feels her eyelids get heavy, because his rhythmic breathing is in time with his hand gently stroking her hair.

"I love you, Michael…" she whispers, with a small yawn escaping her.

He mutters in his sleepy tone, "Love you too, Lil' Lisa…"

She falls asleep in total comfort, with his heartbeat becoming her lullaby.

**H. hero**

"If we were back in the Renaissance, how would you win my heart?" she questions him over history homework. They're doing it in her dorm again.

And she swears that any spiders come in will be his for the taking.

"Easy," he shrugs and smiles with a textbook between them. "…you'd obviously be a princess, so I'd serenade my way into your heart."

"Why?" she wants to know, and she giggles. He puts his hand on hers, looking her in the eyes. Lisa doesn't realize how much her boyfriend's eyes remind of her dark chocolate.

"And I'll slay a dragon for you, and then I'd take you on my horse, and we'd ride off in the sunset," Michael says, his eyes shining with genuine love for her. "…but I will win your heart, Lisa. I promise."

He already has.

He leans over and brushes his lips against hers before reaching full contact. His lips really do taste of the chocolate that his eyes remind her of.

Maybe he eats chocolate beforehand, but she likes kissing him.

Lisa pulls back with a soft smile, "My hero…"

**A. adorable **

"This game is terrible! Why does Lola have things like this?" Chase Matthews exclaims, while there are two couples that share a table at the new pizza place, just opened up on campus. They're on a double date.

Truthfully, Zoey and Lisa become closer than ever. Now, since they're boyfriends are best friends.

"Let's play again!" Michael suggests, as his best friend wags his finger.

The two high-five afterwards, behaving as if they were five-years-old.

Zoey laughs, "I swear you guys are five."

"Oh, come on. We're five and a half, and completely adorable," Chase teases, playfully, throwing an arm around Michael's shoulder, and starting their secret handshake, originating from the early PCA days of sixth grade.

Zoey affectionately ruffles Chase's bush of hair.

"Yeah, our boys are adorable," Lisa says, and kisses Michael's cheek.

And that's the truth.

**E. engaged **

Lisa thinks she's happy now, then she's about to be actually filled with complete elation when her boyfriend of nine years, slowly bends to go one knee.

They're already at another wedding – Chase and Zoey's. Logan and Quinn's wedding is held the previous year, and now she's carrying their first child, almost in her third trimester of pregnancy.

Lola and Vince have yet to be married, but they're young and having fun.

"Lisa, I was kind of hoping the next wedding would be ours," he tells her, and she smiles, the tears starting to form. She swears there will be no crying from her, but she can't help herself. She really can't. Not when there's something like this. "…so, I was wondering if you could go from Lisa Perkins to Lisa Barrett. Will you marry me?"

She'd be crazy not to.

Lisa laughs, and sobs at the same time, "Yes, Michael. I'll marry you…"

She's kissing her fiancée to seal the deal because Lisa Perkins is an engaged woman.

And she's got the ring to prove it.

**L. love **

She's tired and sweaty, and she's sobbing and laughing at the same time, but she can't help but gaze lovingly at the pink bundle in her arms.

Her husband of two years, plants a kiss on her temple.

The bundle stirred, and revealed brilliant brown eyes. Little soft black curls were starting to grow on her head. A little bottom nose, and little pouty lips that are full.

"She has your eyes…"

"Yeah, and she has your nose too," her husband says, planting a light kiss on her lips. "She's beautiful, and I'm going to beat those boys off with a stick."

She laughs, and tries to be stern, "Michael."

"Hey, she's my baby girl now," he defends. Michelle's – because she knows that she's a complete daddy's girl – finger just barely close around her father's thumb.

Lisa plants a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.

"We really made her…"

"Our _love_ made her, baby…" she corrects gently, as Michael strokes her hand gently.

The love that Lisa and Michael has no choice but to grow, but truthfully, they're happy with that.

--

**A/N: Okay, there's the new oneshot. I have a musical tonight at my school, so review like the good people I know you are, and I'll open them in the morning. **

**Peace, Love & Cookies, **

**-Erika**


End file.
